1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to heat exchangers, and more specifically, to an improved fluidized bed heat exchanger.
2. Background of the Art
A common method of exchanging heat between fluids is to position an enclosure of one of the fluids within an enclosure of the other fluid. By directing the fluids through their respective enclosure, heat is transferred from the hotter fluid to the colder fluid.
It is known that heat transfer can be enhanced by fluidizing a bed of particles in one or both of the enclosures. It is also known that the fluidized bed of particles acts as a scouring agent, and prevents the formation of deposits on the enclosures containing the fluidized bed. Deposits on the enclosures are undesirable as they impede the transfer of heat between the fluids.
Some disadvantages are associated with the addition of a fluidized bed of particles. The bed of particles can limit the range of allowable fluid velocities in the enclosures. The bed of particles can be the source of severe wear on the enclosures. The bed of particles can induce flow patterns which reduce the efficiency of heat exchange between the two fluids.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a heat exchanger means and method which improves the art.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means and method to allow the heat exchanger to operate with a wider range of fluid velocities.
A further objective of the inventions is to provide a means by which erosion of the heat exchanger enclosures by the bed particles is reduced or eliminated.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means by which flow patterns detrimental to heat transfer are not induced.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means by which the advantages of the fluidized bed of particles, namely the prevention of fouling deposits on the enclosures of the heat exchanger and the enhancement of heat transfer between the fluids, can be utilized more economically and with less complexity.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the accompanying specification and claims.